


Avalanche, eh?

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: In which Ajay is a Canadian.





	Avalanche, eh?

“You're a tough man to kill, brother.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Sabal only grinned at him as he finally pulled Ajay free and collapsed into the snow. Ajay looked around. There was snow all over the place. After the day he’d had, he was going to take a few minutes and build a snowman to de-stress. Maybe he could convince the people here to have a snowball fight with him. Whatever, he just needed to chill, literally. He scooped up some snow in his gloves, squishing it together, but it crumbled apart no matter how hard he tried. It was pretty snow. Big flakes, beautiful to look at, absolutely useless for snowballs or snowmen. That kind of thing required sticky snow. Ajay didn’t know what the rules were for pretty snow or sticky snow, but he knew sticky snow when he felt it, and this wasn’t it.

Ajay made a sound of disgust, throwing his handful of snow and watching it scatter and fall to the ground...separately. Sabal frowned at him.

“...Brother?”

“I almost get killed in a fucking avalanche, and mother nature doesn't even have the damn decency to make it sticky snow. I have had a shit day, and if I’m going to almost die in an avalanche then I’m going to at least use the snow to build a fucking snowman. How the fuck am I supposed to build a snowman with this shit?” Ajay tried again in vain to make a snowball, scoffing and throwing the snow again. Finally he flopped back and started making a snow angel.

“Brother?”

“I’m making a damn snow angel.” He said it with such finality that it took four snow angels for Sabal to work up the courage to suggest they leave.


End file.
